The field relates generally to content rendering in a computing environment.
A touchscreen is an electronic visual display that detects the presence and location of a touch by a finger or a stylus within the display area. Touchscreens are commonly used in devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video games, satellite navigation devices and other computer displays.
Due to the limitation of the screen size on a mobile device, it is challenging to fit the rich content of an entire we page into the small screen of the mobile device. As a result, users may have to constantly zoom around a web page on a mobile device to find content of interest. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that users ma have to repeat the same zooming in/out process on each website they visit.
Some browsers attempt to address this issue by generating a uniform response associated with certain user gestures. For example, when the users perform a double-tap gesture, some browsers either fit an entire column or web page into the screen or alternatively invoke the maximal zoom level. However, such a conventional approach does not take individual users preferences into consideration and accordingly fails to provide an ideal user browsing experience.